Imaging systems are employed to generate visualizations of images. The human eye is a prime example of an imaging system. Designed by nature to operate in the visible spectrum, the eye requires external illumination by sources such as celestial bodies or man-made emitters to generate flux that the retina requires. Imaging systems or devices can be designed to allow a human user to see images or visualizations of objects that are not visible to the human eye. For example, an imaging system can display objects that are detected using spectrums outside of the visible spectrum. Alternatively, an imaging system can operate to display objects in settings where there is inadequate light for the human eye to operate.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary examples illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.